


Doink

by NinesByDawn



Series: Nest Building [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesByDawn/pseuds/NinesByDawn
Summary: Just a normal day for the Titans, but something keeps doinking Robin on the back of his head...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Robin/Raven, Robrae
Series: Nest Building [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655041
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Doink

**Author's Note:**

> Post events of my longfic As Normal as a Titan Can Be on FFN. Some references to that, but nothing major. Each of these is a short story/little moment of fluff for this ship.

It was one of the rare days the Boy Wonder had actually slept in. As soon as he awoke and realized that the full strength of the sun’s light was illuminating his room, he knew he had slacked on his tight sleep schedule. He cursed his alarm, before checking the clock and realizing he had never set one when he had gone to bed. It was beginning to get concerning how many times it had happened recently, but they hadn’t had any action now in over a year…

Robin entered the common space to find a scene commonplace in the tower nowadays. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire were taking turns on Smash Ultimate, either against each other, in free-for-alls, or teaming up. Raven sat on the edge of the couch, knitting.

“Morning everyone,” he greeted.

“Hello!” Starfire greeted cheerfully. Beast Boy and Cyborg ignored him, still immersed in their battle.

“Morning,” he said to Raven, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. She glanced sideways at him, expressionless.

“I’d tell you I’m disappointed that you slept in for the third time this month, but I know you’re more disappointed in yourself than I am,” she told him. He shook his head and went to make breakfast. He was used to Raven being her usual self around the others, even if he had seen other sides of her that surprised him when they were alone. Quickly cracking a few eggs, Robin whisked them together and poured into a pan. The classic American breakfast of eggs and bacon it was, he decided.

_Doink._

Robin turned around, confused. He definitely had just felt something hit the back of his head. It didn’t hurt at all, more like a soft tap that was enough to get his attention. He glanced over at the couch. The others seemingly hadn’t moved an inch from where they were. Starfire was now in on the game, playing against both Cyborg and Beast Boy, and Raven was immersed in her knitting creation. He scanned the items near him. There were a few containers of spices and some utensils laying around, but there was no way any of them could have moved with the others focused on their business. Shrugging, he turned his attention back to his breakfast.

* * *

After an admittedly laid-back morning training session and lunch, Robin went to get a lift in in the afternoon. _Leg day it is,_ he decided. He went through his usual routine, deciding to push himself harder today. About 25 minutes in, his lover made her way into the gym. He acknowledged her with a head nod. She strode over to one of the benches and sat, crossing one leg over the other, book in hand per usual. Raven usually enjoyed reading while being around him in the gym, as he still provided a calming presence for her and the gym wasn’t too loud even when he was working out.

“What are the others up to?” he asked.

“Cyborg is off filming another episode of his new show,” she replied. The half-robot’s cooking show had exploded in popularity, inspiring other shows using his likeness as the main attention-grabber. This particular show Raven was referring to had him take on various eating challenges in Jump City, with the producers planning on having him travel around the country eventually.

“Starfire wanted some Earth reading recommendations, so we just got back from the bookstore,” she continued. “Beast Boy is playing some dancing video game. Wouldn’t be surprised if Star has also joined him by now.”

“Does he ever get tired of video games?” Robin laughed.

“He explained it to me one time as ‘it’s just like books, there’s always new ones to explore’.”

“That actually sounds…sort of accurate.”

“Not at all similar,” she retorted. Robin chuckled and got back to his workout. Sliding the weights on the bar, he took a deep breath and started his reps again. Minutes passed by, and his outfit began to be more soaked by sweat. His legs burned and cried out for rest, but he gritted his teeth and kept pushing. Only a few more exercises to go…

_Doink._

It wasn’t enough to make Robin drop the bar, but he did set it down and spin around quickly. He looked around the gym in confusion. There was nothing near him that could’ve produced that tap he felt. He turned to Raven, who sensed him staring at her and looked up from her book.

“Something wrong?”

“Did you just…see that?” he asked, scratching his head.

“See what?”

“It felt like something hit the back of my head just now,” he told her. She raised an eyebrow.

“Strange. I didn’t see anything unusual.”

“Hmm,” Robin mumbled. The empath shrugged and went back to reading. Robin looked at her for a few more seconds. His eyes narrowed, then he decided to let it go and go back to his workout.

* * *

It was Raven’s turn to cook for dinner, and she had begrudgingly accepted Beast Boy as an assistant. She had wanted to explore and had planned a plant-based meal, which the shapeshifter had overheard about and enthusiastically offered to include his recipes on the menu. Raven decided this _was_ one area he probably had more expertise on, and also figured it would shut him up for at least a little bit if she let him have his way. Cyborg wasn’t going to be back for dinner, seeing as his eating challenge was going to be that, which left Robin and Starfire with nothing to do. The Boy Wonder decided to take her up to the rooftop for a casual time shooting hoops.

“So the first thing that’s a no-no is any of this junk,” Beast Boy exclaimed, pointing at all the plant-based meat alternatives in Cyborg’s cookbook. “If you want your protein, THE best and only way to go is tofu. Delicious and nutritious.”

“Hmm,” Raven hummed, tuning him out. She began to wash the vegetables with her powers, raising one hand, while flipping through her own copy of the cookbook with her other. “Cyborg’s not much of a vegan, is he,” she muttered to herself.

“Of course he isn’t!” Beast Boy answered, overhearing her. “If you want actual recipes, follow mine,” he said, jerking a thumb towards his chest. Raven closed the book and turned to him.

“So where would I find this ingenious Beast Boy cookbook?” she asked, folding her arms.

“Well, uh, actually, it’s all up in here,” he said sheepishly, pointing to his temple. “But trust me, my recipes are the best.”

“You can replace one of the dishes I have planned with something involving tofu,” she told him. “But no more than that. You’ll make yourself sick since you’ll be the only one eating them anyway.”

“People love my cooking!” the shapeshifter protested.

“And who told you this? Certainly not us,” Raven snorted.

“Other vegans!”

“Other vegans? You mean other people who have grown up knowing nothing but tofu eggs, tofu sausage, and tofu steak?”

“Well, yeah,” Beast Boy said, stroking his chin. “What’s the problem with that?”

“Nothing at all,” Raven answered, rolling her eyes. Her plan was originally to just cook veggie dishes, but certain carnivores in the tower like her boyfriend would’ve thrown a fit at that, so she had included some of the “fake meat” dishes she despised to accommodate them. _Whatever,_ she thought. They could deal with the consequences of however those turned out. As the sorceress got started making the pasta dishes, she took a quick glance upwards.

* * *

“Now I already know we worked on your strength. Just remember what we talked about and try not to hurl the ball into the ocean.”

“And you say there are people who play this as a job?” Starfire asked, raising the ball behind her head and hurling it. The ball hit the backboard with a loud clang and bounced back to them. Robin let out a grunt and leaped, catching the ball before it bounced to the other side.

“Well, yeah,” he answered. “They play in leagues all over the world and compete for championships. Of course, the reason they’re getting paid is because people tune in and want to watch them. And those people pay a lot to see the competition.”

“Similar to my planet,” the alien remarked, taking the ball back from Robin. “Except they do not pay to see competition. It is usually due to celebrating a holiday or a punishment.” She tried again, this time lofting the ball too soft and seeing it land on the ground about a foot in front of the hoop.

“Regardless, it’s entertainment,” Robin said. “And that’s important in any society.” He took a shot and the ball careened off the backboard and momentarily stopped inside the hoop, before the momentum of the ball carried it out the front. The young detective frowned.

“Friend Robin, do you think you could partake in this game as a job?”

“Not at all, Star,” he chuckled. “Those guys train years and years to play at that level. And it’s a full-time commitment with traveling. I still need to stay here and watch over this city.” They took turns shooting, Starfire being unconventional and moving further away to shoot. Robin gawked as she started making more and more of them, and she grinned as she could use more of her full strength.

_Doink._

Robin growled and turned around. His eyes met nothing but scenery, as he gazed out over the bay and surrounding city. He slowly turned around completely, past Starfire’s confused look, the hoops, and back to the view.

“Friend, what are you looking for?” Starfire asked.

“Did you see something hit the back of my head just now?”

“I did not see anything. Perhaps a bird?” she suggested.

“No, that definitely would’ve made a lot more noise,” he rejected, shaking his head. “Are you sure you didn’t see anything?”

“I did not. Did this cause you pain?”

“It didn’t. I just…don’t know where it’s coming from, or why,” he grumbled.

* * *

“So, truthfully. How was it?” Raven inquired. The two birds were in his room, after dinner and late at night. Raven was leaned against the wall on his bed, again reading, while he was on his laptop, going through reports and news. He turned around in his chair to face her.

“I didn’t bother trying the tofu whatever—knew BB made that. The other meat—or ‘meat’, I guess—” he said, drawing quotation marks, “tasted kind of weird. Crumbled way too easily when I chewed it. But everything else was great.”

“‘Great’?”

“I’m serious! It was!” he affirmed. “I mean, if you wanna nitpick, the pasta was a bit oily, but you saw me clean my plate.”

“I knew this wouldn’t be your favorite,” she chuckled. “It was honestly more of a thing for me. I saw a lot of interesting ideas and decided to make it a theme. And now you also know why I despise fake meat.”

“Well, next time, cook some real meat,” he muttered.

“It didn’t kill you, Boy Blunder. You’re always going on about how important protein is to your diet or whatever, anyways.”

“Yeah, well, some of us don’t have supernatural healing to aid our muscles in recovery.” 

“Touché.” Raven continued to read for a few minutes while Robin got back to his laptop. He finished and put a hand on the back of the screen, shutting it and turning to face Raven again.

“Another uneventful day, huh?” he remarked.

“You could say that,” she replied, not looking up.

_Doink._

The Boy Wonder spun around so quickly he bumped his desk, but already knew he wasn’t going to find anything. He turned back to the empath, who was looking at him with slight curiosity.

“What are you agitated about now?”

“Something,” he began, glaring at her, “or rather, some _one_ , has been hitting me in the back of my head all day.”

“Some _one_?” she quipped.

“Yes, some _one_.” They stared at each other for a few seconds, his face an expression of slight annoyance and nothing on hers.

_Doink. Doink. Doink._

“Are you done?” He didn’t bother turning around this time.

“I’m not doing anything,” she said, closing her book and holding her hands up.

“Uh huh. Right,” he said sarcastically, making the “I’m watching you” sign at her.

 _Doink doink doink doink doink._ This time they came in rapid succession.

“Rae.”

“Yes?” Now she couldn’t hold back the smirk that was spreading across her lips.

“Stop that.” He crawled onto the bed and leaned in close to her, both of them sitting up and staring into the other’s eyes. She reached out with a hand and tapped the back of his head, still smirking at him. He shook his head and reached his arms out, wrapping around her waist and turning them around. Now he was against the wall, with her wrapped around him and straddling his legs.

“I should’ve just used the bond to tell it was you.”

“You would’ve found me fully focused in whatever I was doing at that moment,” she replied. “You still have a ways to go to get to my level.”

“Why, though?” he sighed.

“Wanted to get your attention,” she giggled softly.

“You could’ve just talked to me if you wanted that.”

“Uh-uh. This was way more fun,” Raven said, still amused. “You’re _so_ easy to work up.”

“Well, Princess. Now that you have my attention, what do you want?” She bristled at the nickname and he grinned. He knew she hated that, as well as any other overly cliché or cringey names. Two could play at this game.

“Right now? I think we’ve done a bit too much talking, actually,” she responded, and moved in to press her lips to his. He closed his eyes and returned the favor. They separated after a few more kisses, and she let go of him, flipping over so they were both against the wall. She grabbed her book and laid her head on his chest. “I’m also leeching your warmth per usual as I finish this. Don’t bother resisting.”

Robin groaned.


End file.
